


Senses

by moondaisies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cheesy, Coma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recovery, sigh, sorry - Freeform, the other members are just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: Hoseok feels like the universe is out to get him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY

Smell

 

The hospital room is silent until Kihyun walks in, the fragrant smell of flowers with a tiny hint of sweat entering Hoseok’s nose. If Hoseok were awake, he would've teased the younger for wearing the perfume given to him by his grandmother. He recalls Kihyun complaining about the smell -not too long ago, actually -, saying it was too strong for his liking, and that he preferred smelling naturally sweet. 

Kihyun pulls out the chair next to Hoseok’s bed and starts to talk about his day as he brings something out of a paper bag. “I hope you can smell this, Hoseok,” Kihyun laughs giddily. His words are a little hard to understand because it seems like his mouth is full of something, Hoseok notices. 

“I’m eating your favorite ramen.” The boy brags boldly, since Hoseok won't be able to flick his forehead at the mention of the words ‘favorite ramen’, unlike before. Kihyun is gloating, but only for now, because he knows that when the older wakes up and sees that a pack of ramen is missing from his stash, he's gonna get his ass kicked. 

‘Get ready to catch these hands, Yoo Kihyun.’ Hoseok threatens in his head. He can just imagine Kihyun’s small legs childishly dangling from the chair, kicking back and forth as he eats the noodles with a smug smirk on his lips.

Kihyun talks to him for a few more minutes until he has to leave, the younger picking up his stuff and throwing his trash in the bin. He was always the neater one between the two of them. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Hoseok,” Kihyun mumbles and waves, shaking his head at himself when he remembers Hoseok won't be able to see it.

The room smells like rubbing alcohol and detergent again, the flowery smell disappearing just like it was never there.

 

II. Sight

 

Kihyun enters the room and Hoseok notices the positive aura the boy is carrying. ‘He's happy today,” the blonde thinks as Kihyun does his usual routine once he enters the hospital room. Put his stuff on the table, wash his hands, pull out the chair next to the bed, and sit down.

“Remember that shirt of yours that I like so much?” Kihyun says, grabbing Hoseok’s free hand like he always does. “Well, I found one just like it.” The younger exclaims excitedly, his grip on Hoseok’s hand getting a little tighter.

“We can match now, yours is red and mine is blue, it's like one of those cheesy couple shirts-” Kihyun suddenly stops himself from continuing and his face turns a light shade of pink. He accidentally let the word ‘couple’ slip out of his mouth. He's embarrassed at himself, but he's smiling.

On the other hand, Hoseok is giddy at the thought. ‘Couple? I like the sound of that,’ he thinks. 

Hoseok also thinks that, ‘now, would be the perfect time to wake up,’ He pictures the surprised look on Kihyun’s face. He laughs inside, the scene already playing in his mind. Kihyun carelessly dropping whatever he is holding, Kihyun pinching himself to see if he's actually awake or not, Kihyun jumping in happiness when he realizes that, yes, he's not dreaming, and lastly, Kihyun attacking the blonde in a hug, squeezing tightly, before gently hitting Hoseok for being so foolish, landing himself in a coma.

The thought of missing out on seeing Kihyun’s million dollar smile passes Hoseok’s mind. He would wake up right now if he could.

But the thing is, he can't.

 

III. Hearing

 

Knowing whether the younger was upset or not has always been one of his many skills, Hoseok thinks to himself as he hears Kihyun enter the room and quietly shut the door behind him, dragging his worn out sneakers against the cool linoleum hospital floor. He hears the latter let out a watery sigh as Kihyun pulls the chair from the small circle table closer to Hoseok’s bed, releasing another huff of air. The room is uncomfortably silent for a moment, the only thing that can be heard is the machine Hoseok is connected to. 

“Guess what Hoseok,” Kihyun says as he grabs the cold hand of his unmoving best friend, the hand that isn't covered in tubes and wires. He plays with it for a while, fiddling with the bracelets and rings, before continuing. “I read a story somewhere, and it was about this guy who can hear things despite being in a coma.”

Hoseok feels Kihyun’s hands stop playing with his. “I don't know if you can hear me though. I'm hoping you could.” The younger adds sadly, and his breathing suddenly goes heavier. 

Kihyun starts sobbing in his seat, hands covering his face as his body shook with each breath. “Everything is so hard- fuck, I don't think I can get through the semester without you by my side. I feel so alone.” 

The blonde is suffering from where he's laying, pushing himself to open his eyes, or at least twitch a muscle, just so Kihyun knows he's listening. It's heartbreaking, hearing his best friend cry to the point where he can't speak coherent words. It's something he never wants to go through ever again. He so badly wants to tell the younger that ‘it's going to be okay’ but he can't. He just can't.

Minutes go by and Kihyun finally calms himself down, controlling his breathing by slowly counting. He's blowing his nose, from what Hoseok can hear, and he's clearing his throat. “I'm sorry if you heard all that,” He laughs, but it's not the good kind. It's not the kind Hoseok wants. “It felt good to let it out though.”

Hoseok hears Kihyun stand and put the chair back to its place, dusting himself off. He wants to tell his best friend to stay a little longer, though he knows Kihyun will come back tomorrow. 

When Hoseok thinks Kihyun has already left, the younger suddenly whispers to himself in a dejected tone. “God- why am I acting like this,” Kihyun mumbles. “you're not even mine to begin with.” 

The sound of light footsteps fade in the distance and the door slowly shuts with a soft thud. Hoseok’s heart aches, “But I wish I was,” he thinks sadly.

 

IV. Taste

 

Hoseok hates the days where Kihyun doesn't visit him, because when Kihyun doesn't, he gets the feeling of being trapped inside his own head. His own thoughts start to consume him and bring him down, making him feel like he's never going to wake up. 

He absolutely loathes the feeling.

Sometimes, he just thinks about giving up and stop fighting to stay alive, but then he thinks about Kihyun, and as horribly cheesy and disgustingly soft as it sounds, it seems to work. Hoseok forgets about the taste of the plastic tube sticking down his throat, and thinks about how, if he were awake, would be able to kiss and taste Kihyun.

Yeah, freedom tastes like Yoo Kihyun.

 

V. Touch

 

Hoseok is really desperate to get out of this fucking coma he's in.

Unfortunately, the universe - or whatever sick god is out there - hates him and his guts. As if making him fall down the stairs for no reason wasn't enough, he just had to land himself in a coma.

For once in his life, Kihyun actually agrees with Hoseok on that one.

“What the hell kind of shit did you do in your past life, Shin Hoseok?” Kihyun seethes as he walks into his room one day filled with tiny human rage, and asks Hoseok a question he can't even answer, because one, he's in a coma, and two, he doesn't know either.

“Does the universe hate you or something? Is it getting back at you for being a shitty person back then?” Kihyun rambles angrily, and Hoseok can hear the younger’s sneakers sequel against the floor as he paces around the room. “I bet you didn't recycle your trash in your past life.”

Hoseok would’ve laughed at that if he were awake. Silly Kihyun for asking silly questions.

“Oh, what am I thinking,” Kihyun’s pacing halts. Scratching his head, he sighs. “You were probably a nice, lovable guy back then like you are now.” 

“Maybe the universe is getting back at me.” 

The younger doesn't pull out a chair to sit on like he usually does whenever he visits. Instead, he lays down next to Hoseok in his cramped up hospital bed, gingerly wrapping an arm around the blonde’s torso and sighs when his body relaxes from being so tensed. 

It's the most unexpected thing ever, Hoseok thinks, but he likes it. He never realized how much he missed Kihyun’s touch.

He's is silent for a moment, until he starts rambling again. “I bet the universe was like, ‘screw you, kihyun. you were such an dick back then, so let's fuck up your life now. karma for being such an asshole.’ ” He mumbles against Hoseok's chest.

Hoseok can feel the wet tears soaking his hospital gown. “I’m not supposed to be doing this,” Kihyun laughs but he's crying a little while he's at it. “I’m not allowed to be on your bed, but I can't help it. You look so cold and lonely.”

“I’m talking too much about myself, don't you think?” The younger speaks up again, tracing flowers on Hoseok’s body. He draws a big heart on the blonde’s broad chest with their names inside of it. ‘Kihyun + Hoseok’

“Jooheon and Minhyuk miss you a lot since they don't have anyone to make fun of, and Changkyun too. Hyungwon is pretty quiet lately, but I know he misses you a lot. Hyunwoo misses you too I think, he's mostly just mad because his gym buddy is in a coma.” Kihyun laughs at his own joke before continuing, “He says he doesn't wanna go to the gym since he's busy, but I think he just says that because he doesn't like going to the gym without you.” 

Kihyun doesn't keep his hands off of Hoseok’s body. Not even for a second.

“Seokwon from chem says he misses you, also he and Yoonho started dating last week. Our dance teacher misses you too.”

Kihyun goes on and on about the long list of people who miss Hoseok, while the older is concentrating on moving at least a finger. He doesn't hear anything after Seokwon was mentioned, his thoughts only focused on opening his eyes. He can't take it anymore. He just wants to go home.

Kihyun is growing sleepy from talking too much, so his voice gets softer and slower and his hands stop moving and holds on to Hoseok’s warm hand instead, squeezing it every now and then. “Out of everyone, I think it's fair to say, I miss you the most.”

Hoseok’s hand squeezes back.


	2. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there wasn't really supposed to be a second part but i wanted to write one bc i recall someone from the comments that asked me if i wanted 2 consider writing a part 2??? n i planned it n all bUt then i forgot ,,, but then i remembered it n so here it is!!!

“You remember me… Right?” Minhyuk waves at the webcam, his face taking up the camera. The rest of Hoseok’s friends are right behind Minhyuk, each of them impatiently waiting to say hello.

“Yes Minhyuk, I remember you.” Hoseok laughs heartily, as Kihyun shakes his head. The younger man is currently talking to the doctor about the meds Hoseok needs to take for a quicker recovery, and yet he can still hear his loud friends from the laptop. 

“Okay, but… What about Jooheon? Do you remember Jooheon? You remember Jooheon right? Right?” Minhyuk yells again, despite being told that Hoseok can hear properly, and that screaming isn't really necessary.

“Minhyuk, stop getting all up in his face and leave the poor guy alone. He remembers all of us.” Jooheon whines from the back. He cranes his neck so that he can be seen on camera, but is unfortunately blocked by Hyungwon’s waving hand.

Kihyun suddenly makes a hand motion at Hoseok, saying he’ll be going down to buy food. “Don't go anywhere.” He mouths at the older as he grabs his jacket and exits the room.

Hoseok smiles fondly. “I won't.” He mouths back. 

His gaze returns to his group of friends who are still playfully arguing over the screen time. “You guys are coming over in like, 20 minutes, calm down.” He says, glancing at the clock.

“We know,” Hyungwon pushes Jooheon away from the laptop. “We’re just really excited to see you. We couldn't visit much since finals are coming up.” 

Hoseok’s eyes widen at the mention of finals. “It's already finals? Have you guys been studying well? How about Kihyun? Did he even study at all?” 

It's Hyunwoo’s turn to face the camera, softening at how worried Hoseok looks. He's the only one who knows about what Hoseok truly feels about Kihyun. “We’re all studying well,” He reassures, “Kihyun too.” 

“Oh- That's great.” Hoseok visibly relaxes.

“Kihyun?” Minhyuk suddenly pipes in from the back, pushing Hyunwoo- or at least attempting to. “I don't remember seeing him study though? I only recall seeing him watch that one Drew Barrymore movie on repeat.” 

“The one with Adam Sandler?” Changkyun’s hair appears on screen, along with an unidentified leg. “The one where she has amnesia?”

Hyungwon nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, that one.” 

“I think it's cause he likes you, and he's afraid you'd wake up with amnesia.” Minhyuk says nonchalantly. They all pause after that, each of them in varying stages of horror and disbelief. Hoseok, for a moment, thinks that the skype call has frozen. 

“Pretend you didn't hear anything.” A panicking Jooheon reappears on camera, “We’ll see you later, bye!” He says as he turns off the device.

“What's up?” Kihyun returns to the room with bags of food.

Shocked, Hoseok barely says anything. “N-nothing much.” He sputters a reply. His heart suddenly starts to race as Kihyun walks closer to him. 

“Why are you all red? Did you catch a fever?” Kihyun says, and Hoseok quickly shakes his head, palms going sweaty. “Then is it too hot? I can adjust the air conditioning.” Kihyun adds, reaching for the controller.

“I like you, Kihyun.” Hoseok manages to choke out. He tightly shuts his eyes in fear of how Kihyun would react. “For a long time now actually. I was even gonna tell you how I felt, had a speech and everything, but then I fell down the stairs in excitement and panic, and well, you know the rest.”

“Oh,” Is all Kihyun can say, and Hoseok can tell that he's thinking really hard about something. He leans in close, about an inch or two in between them. Hoseok can smell the minty toothpaste of Kihyun. 

Minhyuk barges in. “So it's okay for Kihyun to get all up in Hoseok’s face, but when I do it, it’s weird and an invasion of personal space,” He complains. 

“Everything you do is weird and an invasion of personal space.” Jooheon snorts, taking the arm Minhyuk has around him off his shoulder. 

They all laugh at that, while Minhyuk pouts. Hoseok and Kihyun pull away, giving each other knowing looks. The day continues on, and they all have a good time eating and conversing with one another. 

“Hey Kihyun,” Hoseok whispers into the younger’s ear. The noise in the room dies out once the pizza delivery man arrives.

“What.” Kihyun whispers back. He has a cheesy smile on his face, the kind that Hoseok wants to see when he wakes up everyday. 

“I know you ate my ramen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you if you made it this far <3 feedback is appreciated pls tell me what u think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it to the end, im sorry. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING THOUGH I LOVE YOU 
> 
> tell me what you think! it would mean a lot ( like a l o t ) 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this is my first mx fic :') and i just rlly love love love kiho ok thanks
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY
> 
> twt : @sleepygyeom


End file.
